Harry Potter and the Unregistered Animagus
by celebrity author
Summary: Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts once again, but only to realize that something very fishy is going on: a girl at school keeps disappearing. What is her secret? And why does she disappear whenever Dumbledore isn't looking?
1. The Prank

Disclaimer/ I do not own anything but the plot to this story. And Alexandria of course.  
  
_ Chapter 1_  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Harry squinted his eyed to reveal a blurry figure whith red hair. His eyes zoomed into focus. Harry was in the Hogwarts express, going to Hogwarts for the sixth year in a row. "Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked again, "you've been asleep ever since platform nine and three quarters,"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm alright," Harry said, as he pushed himself up in his chair, Harry looked around the compartment, "Where's Ron and Hermione?" "Oh, they went to the prefects compartment ages ago," "Yeah they left," said Harry, "but when in the world are they going to come back? Were going to be at Hogwarts any minute now - " Harry turned his head sharply to the side, as the compartment door slid open to reveal a tall girl, with waist length slightly-curly black hair, tied back in a tight pony tail. A Slytherin badge, and a frown.  
  
"Have you two seen a kid called Neville Longbottom?" she asked, "he's lost his toad, again." the girl took a large bottle out of her bag to reveal a desperate looking toad. "I still don't understand why Gryffindors always have to have the most disgusting animals," the girl threw a disgusted glance at the toad-containing bottle. "Trevor!" The girl jumped back in surprise as Neville snatched the bottle from her hands.  
  
"Trevor," he said once more, "where in the world have you been? I've been looking everywhere -" "Question," the girl butted in, "is that toad a male or a female, whatever he is, I found him in the girls lavatory, strictly speaking. Please don't tell me you've been there?" "I haven't." said Neville, his face slightly pink at the thought. "Never mind!" the girl snapped as she turned to go.  
  
"We don't even know your name -" Neville called out. "Oh," said the girl, in a careless voice. "Alexandria Blossamer, very pleased to meet you."

"Can I have your attention please?" said Professor Dumbledore, as the students leaned forward eagerly. "I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts, he has come from Ireland, and I'm sure you all will be very fond of him." the students leaned forward more eagerly at this news; they had never had an Irish teacher before.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them all. "I would like to introduce you, to Professor Komolldor." Harry looked eagerly at the staff table; Professor Komolldor turned out to be a tall wizard, with spiked red hair that stuck up in all directions, almost exactly like Harry's.  
  
A mild applause started up for Professor Komolldor, Professor Komolldor bowed his head slightly, and turned back to his conversation with Professor Flitwick. Harry looked over at Malfoy, to see what his reaction would be, He absentmindedly smirked as he saw Malfoy eyeing Professor Komolldors red hair with a look of great distaste.  
  
"Everyone," said Dumbledore, beaming at them. "Dig in."  
  
Harry heard several of the first year's gasp as the plates and goblets filled themselves. "Harry!" Harry turned around to see Ron and Hermione running towards him, both of them looking equally desperate. "Harry!" Hermione gasped again. "We never thought we'd find you!" "We were starting to get desperate." Ron explained.  
  
"I can tell." said Harry, "So, what did the head boy and girl make you do that took so long?" "Ah, well," Ron looked slightly uncomfortable. "Hermione, could you tell?"  
  
"Ah." said Hermione darkly. "I guess I'll have to put it bluntly. Who do you think, would be the worst possible choice, for the position of Head boy?"  
  
"Ron?" said Harry, chuckling. "Harry," said Hermione. "Be serious!" 

"Alright! Alright!" said Harry. "I'll be serious. . . . Wait a second - Your not telling me that – that he's Headboy – Are you?" Harry nodded his head in the direction of Malfoy. "Sorry Harry," said Hermione glumly. "I guess your cauldron of overflowing luck is actualy starting to run out." "No realy," said Harry, he glanced over at Malfoy again.  
  
"Well," said Ron quickly. "At least I don't have to be a prefect any more . . ."  
  
"Yeah." said Harry glumly. "Hermione, you don't think that Malfoys mum and dad will notice if he comes out dead this year do you? Because I'm realy starting to think that this is Malfoys lucky year."  
  
"Hey!" said Ron. "I got an idea, well, since I'm not a prefect anymore, I can do pranks, and other things like that, right?  
Well, with both of us, I think this will be Malfoys lucky year!" "RON!" said Hermione. "You're not really planning to - to kill him! Are you. . . .?  
  
"No, no, no," said Ron, "I only wan't to make his time here as miserable as possible."  
  
"And your point is?" said Hermione, "My point is," said Ron, "I'm not a prefect anymore, and I feel like a bit of celebration." "Have it your way." said Hermione irritably.

"Ink blot!" "I swear I knew one." said the old wizard sleepily. (The fat lady had gone to see a painter, to see if he could make her lose some weight.) The portrait door swung forward to reveal crowded Gryffindor common room. Harry gazed around the room before stepping in, there - siting in a chair - was the very person he needed to see.  
  
"Luna!" he called, as he pushed his way to the side. "Luna!" he said again. "Hello Harry!" she said and looked up, her dreamy gaze was set. "What do you want?" "I need to ask you something," He said, as he pulled up a chair up. "You know that time when we first met? You know how you had a copy of the quibbler? Well, you know that if you turned it upside down, there would be a spell telling how to turn your enemy's ears into kumquats? Well, you see, I don't take ancient runes, so I need to ask you, what was that spell?"  
  
"Well," said Luna, "the point, is to know ancient runes, the spell is simply a reward. So I can't tell you." "I know I know," Harry said. "But I just need this one spell! Please? Just this once?" "Oh alright," said Luna. But I'm only saying it once, it give's you a better chance of not hearing it: it's a swish and flick spell, the enchantment's 'Sirnisio'." Harry opened his mouth to say 'thank you' but Luna beat him.  
  
"Your welcome." said Luna coolly. Harry turned to go, but a thought had just appeared in his brain, and was fiercely tugging on it. "Luna," he called, turning back. "What is it?" Harry hoped his voice was offhand. "Why are you in Gryffindor?" For the first time in who knows how long, Luna looked worried. She bent her head closer to Harry's. "It's Neville," She whispered. "I'm helping him on his homework. Now go, before somebody notices." 

  
The Next Day   
TND  
  
"Ron!" Shouted Harry, as he sped towards Gryffindor common room. "Ron! I've got the spell!" "You've got the spell already?" Ron asked, as they started to head off towards the grate hall. "Yep!" said Harry confidently. "Got it last night!" "Excellent!" said Ron, as they entered the Great hall.  
  
"Now, all we need to do, is make sure that we can put the spell on Malfoy, while Crabbe and Goyle aren't looking."  
  
"Wait," said Ron, the triumphant expression starting to slide steadily off his face. "How in the world, are we supposed to get him, when he's alone? He's never in a corridor alone!" Harry stopped, he had never thought of this before. "Wait," he said, "I've got a new plan."  
  
"And what's that?" said Ron eagerly. "Well," Harry explained. "It'll only work one way," "and what's that?" said Ron in an impatient tone. he began slowly. "All we need is that one girl, oh what's her name . . ." Harry racked his brain until - "that's it! Alexandria Blossamer!"  
  
"Alexandria who?" "Oh never mind, its this girl I met on the Hogwarts express, her name's Alexandria Blossamer . . ." "And what about her?" said Ron, his voice becoming steadily more and more impatient.  
  
"Well," said Harry, "I was just thinking, maybe we could get her, to bump into Malfoy, or something like that . . . On his way down a corridor or something, then, most likely, he'll turn to look at her when she's walking past! And right when he turn's to look at her – say good-bye to your normal ears for the week Malfoy, because they aren't coming back for quite a while."  
  
"Um, Harry," said Ron, I see a tiny flaw in your plan," "And what's that?" "Well," replied Ron. "How in the world is he even going to give her a second look? I mean, she have'd to be the worlds most gorgeous girl to get him to look at her, you know how stuck up he is,"  
  
"I know how stuck up he is. That's' why were doing the prank isn't it? I wouldn't be doing this if he acted like a normal human being. Anyway, Back to Alexandria, don't worry she's alright. it's not like I'd wan't to go out with her or anything, but don't worry, she's ." "Alright, so she's hot eh? Well then, let's just pretend that she doesn't say 'Yes', then what do we do?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, it was only a suggestion."

"Well," said Hermione, when they were all seated at the Gryffindor table. "Personally, I don't approve much of your plan. I mean, you corner him, you put the spell on him, he runs off to the hospital, and that's the end. Correct?" "Hermione," sighed Harry. "You don't seriously think that were going to be doing this in privet do you?" "Alright! Alright, so you won't be doing it in privet. Still! What are the chances of that Blossamer girl to say yes anyway? Harry, just drop it. She's not going to say 'Yes' to a stupid prank in which she's barely involved in!" "Hermione, we've already talked about that." "No we haven't –" "Ron and I, have."  
  
(Right after breakfast, Harry and Ron and Hermione, walking up to Slytherin table.)   
  
Authors small note: Harry has told Hermione that he thinks Malfoy will look at her because she's pretty, etc.  
  
"Oh C'mon Harry, she's not that pretty!" snarled Hermione, who seemed determined to find a problem. "You're asking her Harry." said Ron, as they approached the Slytherin table. "Right." Harry replied.  
  
(Slytherin table)   
  
"Hello, I was wondering, eh, wondering whether you would be interested in a prank we're doing, there's just one problem, it's one a Slytherin."  
  
Alexandria glared at him suspiciously. "Which Slytherin?" "Eh. . . ." Harry bent forward and whispered something into her ear. She immediately pulled back. "Malfoy?" she said sharply. "Well, yes actually." said Harry. "Now, all we need you to do, is bump into him at a certain point, now, if all goes well, he should look to see who's bumped him, -""So why do I have to?" "And when he does - we put the spell on him."  
  
Harry handed her a piece of a paper with the spell on it written on it. "I've just been thinking of something, it just seems like turning his ears into kumquats isn't really worth the planning, so, I was just thinking of something else, alright, here it is:  
  
"when I put the spell on him, he will undoubtedly turn back to me, and when he does, I want you," he nodded at Alexandria. "To shoot him with this spell." he handed her another piece of paper. Harry saw a strange and almost evil look quickly flit across her face.  
  
"When, where, and I desperately hope that he's washed his hair when I shoot him with the second spell. What time?" "Well," Harry replied. "I was thinking sometime before lunch." "Five house points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter," said Snape lazily. "I thought I told you not to doze off." Harry looked up angrily at Snape, but he had already returned back to the third year essay papers he was looking at.  
  
It was nine o'clock at night, and Harry was in Professor Snape's office, doing a very tedious detention. (Three roles of parchment on befuddlement draughts.) Harry looked up again, his mind couldn't help going back to the prank they had played that day. it had been so fun to see Malfoy running around howling.  
  
Everything had gone almost swimmingly. That is until Professor Snape came along. Harry's mind was slowly slipping away from his essay, and back to the Prank . . .  
  
Harry saw Alexandria wink slyly before she started off at a steady jog, aiming her course directly for one thing: Malfoy. Harry remembered Alexandria's hand hover to her wand for a moment.  
  
"Owe!" Harry heard him say under his breath. Harry mouth formed an evil grin as Malfoy turned around to face Alexandria.  
  
"SIRNISIO!" Harry shouted, not daring to wait to long. It happened. Malfoy gave a howl of pain, his hands over his ears. Malfoy turned around in confusion, and saw Harry. His expression turned from confusion to black anger. His hand immediately darted towards his wand. But Alexandria got to her wand first.  
  
"COLORO!" She shouted, it happened in one split second: Malfoy let out another cry. His hair, formerly blond, was now flashing at least five different colors: green, pink, purple, blue, orange, green, pink, purple, blue, orange. Harry let out a cry of laughter. Maybe this had been what had attracted Snape, Harry didn't know. All that he did know was that one moment he was laughing, and the next, he was being dragged off to Snape's office.  
  
Alexandria seemed to have gone somewhere else, because Harry definitely didn't see her anywhere. In fact, the only thing in the hall, other then a large crowd of laughing students, was a medium sized brown - black cat, lurking in a side-corner. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how'd ya like it? Don't bother reading the second chapter; I accidently uploaded the same bit twice.  
  
P.S Harry will not fall in love with Alexandria in the future chapters. (I don't make my books that Clinche.) And secondly, I would like to ask you to not read the other chapter until I've got them straightened out; the fanfiction people took them and crumpled them up into a little ball. and I spelled a ton of things wrong on accident. and, Alexandria's personality isn't as great in my opinion. (No need to say anything JadedRoses.)  
  
P.S.S Alexandria only gets a minute crush on Harry. (Who wouldn't?) Nothing more. 


	2. The VERY unexpected task

Chapter 7:  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to find out that he had not even changed out of his robes that night, being so tired from his detention. ( Professor Snape absolutely had refused to let him leave until he was completely finished whith his essay, and by that time, it was already eleven thirty at night, ) Harry groggily put his glasses on, he stood up, feeling rather happy that he didn't have to change, he felt his scar give a nasty throb, Harry walked over to his bed-side desk and sat down. "If Voldemorts gone," he asked himself. "Than why dose my scar keep hurting?" Harry made a move to reach his hand up to his scar, but something attracted his attention, there was a note pinned to his desk, Harry reached over and picked it up.  
  
Dear harry, I do believe you were at detention with professor Snape last night, if so, I don't believe that you heard the announcement that I made last night: We are going to have a ball in the great hall in one month, ( In honor of Professor Mcgonagall, ) She, being the only person besides myself to have been at hogwarts for over twenty years, Students must make all haste to have a partner by that time. With the deepest respect Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry's stomach gave a nervous twitch, A ball? In one month!? Harry remembered only to well getting refused by Cho, not that he was going to ask her this time, it was still the same fact though, Harry gave a glance at his clock, noticing that he only had half an our to eat breakfast, get his books, and go all the way to the transfiguration class room, darted down star's to maybe scarf down a bite to eat. When he had finally reached the great hall, he noticed that there was a lot more chatter than usual, Harry soon figured out why, "what do you think I should where to the ball?" Harry heard Parvati and Lavender say to each other, "oh Harry, there you are," Harry turned around to see Ron siting at the table, "I thought Snape had murdered you or something . . ." "Oh hello Harry!" Harry turned sharply around to see Alexandria standing in front of him, "hello," she said again, "I hope Snape wasn't to hard on you," "Don't worry about it," said Harry, as he felt his face go red, "well anyway," she said cheerfully, "who are you thinking of asking to the ball?" Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry, "I don't think I've decided yet," said Harry loudly, noticing that several girls had suddenly gone quiet. "Look Harry, the mail's here!" Harry wasn't surprised to see that Hedwig didn't have anything for him, Sirius, being his only corespondent at Hogwarts, and Harry knew for a fact that he was dead. Harry heard Alexandria give a squeal of delight, as an owl dropped a large parcel into her hands, "come look at this!" Harry heard her shout to one of her friends, "look at this Harry!" she squealed. Harry turned around to see Alexandria holding what looked like a medium sized crystal ball, "watch this!" she said excitedly as she sat down illegally, "watch this!" she said again, and tapped the crystal ball with her wand, paused thoughtfully for a moment, then said in a clear voice "Draco Malfoy!" Harry gasped in surprise as Draco Malfoys face appeared in the crystal ball, the face seemed to be entertaining a small crowd of people, Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, Where Draco Malfoy was siting, he was busy entertaining a crowd of fellow Slytherins, "you see," said Alexandria, "this - " she motioned towards the crystal ball, "is what you call a Draryim, it finds the person that your talking about and puts a moving picture of them in it! And the good thing is, is that the moving picture that it puts in itself, is exactly what there actually doing! It's almost like a pair of binoculars that can find anything that you want," Harry made a mental note never to go to the bathroom unless he was positive that Alexandria was in class. 


	3. Surprises

Chapter 8:  
  
"Harry," "Yes?" "Are you're eyes going all funny?" "Why do you ask?" "Oh it's nothing," "Realy, I want to know," "Trust me, it's nothing!" "Ron, you wouldn't have asked me in the first place if there hadn't been anything," "Just never mind! I'm going to transfiguration class," "Ron!" Harry called, "it doesn't even start for about twenty minuets!" But Ron was already heading off in the opposite direction. "What was that all about?" Hermione asked as she settled her self down at the table, "No clue," Harry responded, "Harry," Hermione said slowly, "Yes?" "Is there something wrong with your eyes?" "Not you this time!" "Harry," said Hermione questioningly, "What is it?" "Look," Hermione, with out even looking away from what she was looking at, reached over and grasped the color of his robes, and turned him to face the Slytherin table, "What is it?" Harry said again, Harry looked over in the direction of ware Hermione was looking. It took a while for him to realize that Hermione was staring in the direction of the seat in which Alexandria always sat. "I don't see anything - wait," Harry rubbed his glasses ferociously before looking back. One moment, everything was alright, Alexandria was siting safely in her seat, but the next moment, she was gone. Harry rubbed his Glasses again, and turned back around, She was back, and acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the least, Harry looked closer, only to realize that Alexandria's friends had the most peculiar smile's playing about there faces, but when looking even closer, Harry realized that Alexandria had one of them to. 


	4. Questions

Chapter 9:  
  
"Harry," said Hermione slowly, "I realy think I need to go to the hospital wing," And with that, She set off for the hospital wing with out saying another word. "Hermione!" Harry called, "you do know we've got Transfiguration in a moment!" But Hermione acted the same as Ron. Didn't even bother to turn back. "Well thanks for that!" Harry muttered under his breath, even though, he himself was starting to think that a bit of time in the hospital wing wouldn't do him any harm.  
  
~ * ~  
  
( The next morning, breakfast time )  
  
"So, have you decided who you're going to ask yet!?" Harry turned around, Alexandria was back again. Harry stood up, feeling raher annoyed, why in the world did this girl have to be so annoying!? "No I have not decided who I am going to ask yet! And if I do it's not going to be you!" And with that, Harry grabbed his book bag and stomped straight out of the great hall. Leaving a very offended and angry Alexandria Blossamer behind him.  
  
Harry was still feeling very angry with Alexandria by the end of the day, but he couldn't help but notice the subject she had suddenly brought up, who in the world was he going to ask? He didn't think that Hermione would wan't to go with him very much, and he didn't think that Parvati would wan't to go with him very much again either, all in all, he was completely clueless, that is, until he saw a very attractive female weasley come out of the charms classroom . . . 


	5. Ginny Weasley

I would say thank you to my new reviewer's if I had any, SO PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
"GINNY!" "Yes?" Ginny said in mild surprise as she turned around. "Um, Ginny, I need to ask you something, Will you go to the ball with me next month?" If Ginny had been suspecting something, that definitely hadn't been it. "Eh, sure," she said, "I-I need to get to potion's class now, eh, bye Harry!" Harry stood were he was as he watched her run out of view, "What's with girls?" he asked himself rather angrily, "you ask them to the ball, and they either start giggling, or they run away! Do they have any idea about how embarrassed that make's you feel!?!"  
  
~ * ~   
  
( Gryffindor common room, end of day. )  
  
"So Harry, figured out who ya gonna ask?" said Ron, as he pulled up a chair next to Harry. "Yep," said Harry in satisfaction, "and I just asked her this morning," "This morning!?" shouted Ron, jumping to his feet, "Yep," said Harry proudly, "Well," said Ron, siting back down, "Who is it!?" "Um, you realy won't like it," "Harry!" "Realy, you won't!" "O c'mon! Who says I won't like it?" "What would you do," said Harry, "If I said Ginny?" "GINNY!?" "Uh," "GINNY!?" "Ummm," "WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU ASK GINNY!?" "Uh," "YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND ASK MY LITTLE SISTER DIDN'T YOU!" "Ron, calm down -" "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" - "What's going on here?" said a voice right behind Harry, "HERMIONE," stormed Ron, "HARRY JUST - HARRY JUST WEN'T AND ASKED GINNY, TO THE BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ron," said Hermione, though she was smiling slightly, "You realy need to calm down! I could here you all the way up from the girls Dormitory!" "THAT'S IT!" yelled Ron, "I'M GOING TO BED!!!!!!!"  
  
"So," said Hermione, after along silence, "You asked Ginny to the ball?" "Yes, what's wrong about that?" "Oh nothing, " said Hermione quickly, "Hey Hermione, listen, I wasn't the one who brought it up, alright?" "I know, I know," said Hermione, "I was just going to say, I saw Ginny upstairs, it seems she saw you down here, and was a bit afraid of comeing downstairs, at first I thought that something was wrong, but Ginny just ran away when she saw me to, it's kind of funny, I haven't seen her act this way since third year," "I know," said Harry glumly, "don't say I'm a prat or anything, but I was just hoping for something a bit more cheerful." 


End file.
